


Stranded

by slashyrogue



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Stranded, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-09 23:29:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6928768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashyrogue/pseuds/slashyrogue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will and Hannibal are on a flight to Jamaica when it crashes, killing everyone on board but the two of them. Soon the two are working together to survive and find that their early camaraderie could be something more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Nervous?” the man beside him asked, making Will turn to smile shakily.

“It’s…my first time flying alone.”

The man beside him was ten years older then him, possibly older his smile a cross between amused and sympathetic. “Jamaica is an odd first time flight.”

Will laughed, shaking his head. “I’ve always wanted to go there, I…my parents actually had their honeymoon there and they…passed away this past year.”

The man frowned, putting his hand on Will’s own. “I am sorry.”

Will blushed, but did not move his hand. “Thank you. I, it’s sort of a get to find out more about them trip? Both of them weren’t exactly open books.”

The man smiled. “Then I hope you find what you are looking for on this flight, though I fail to see how going there would bring you answers.”

Will felt tears in his eyes, “I felt like it was the perfect place to remember them at their happiest.”

The man turned his hand and put it in Will’s own, shaking it as he said, “Hannibal Lecter.”

Will said, “Will Graham. What are you going there for?”

Hannibal shook his head, “I will just say I am going for pleasure, what kind and where I will not say.”

Will laughed, “Now I’m really interested.”

Hannibal smiled, about to speak when the flight attendant came over to ask if they wanted drinks. Will, seeing as how he was under twenty one, ordered a coke and Hannibal a scotch. They clinked their glasses together as Hannibal said softly, “To both of our wishes being fulfilled.”

When Will woke up after drowsing a bit later, at first he thought it was just because he’d shifted in sleep but when he felt the plane shift again, he said, “What’s happening?”

“I…I do believe we are losing altitude,” Hannibal said calmly, while Will felt panic setting in.

“WHAT? WHAT’S…?”

When they crashed it was a surprise as they hit a rock formation, the plane breaking as the people around them started to scream and flames erupted. Will grabbed onto his seat partner as their part of the plane broke off and fell into the water, Hannibal saying, “Hold onto me, do not let go,” as they went under.

When he woke up, it was to a relieved sigh and whispered, “Will, speak to me.”

Will shot up, shocked and teary as he asked, “What…where are we?”

Hannibal looked out to the water behind them, “I…have not the faintest. Our part of the plane broke away from the rest, I…do believe we are stranded.”

Will shook his head, “No, no, no, I…NO!”

Hannibal’s arms came around him as he cried, shaking in this stranger’s hold but feeling safer than being alone.

He breathed, “We…just us? No one else?”

 

Hannibal shook his head, “I did not see anyone.”

Will clutched onto him and said, “I…what are we going to do?”

Hannibal did not let go as he whispered, “Survive.”


	2. Chapter 2

They survive, little by little and day by day together, Will finding warmth in Hannibal’s arms as they sleep and surprised at how resourceful the other man is though he doesn’t ask how or why. He doesn’t want to know an answer that will make him trust Hannibal less and what does it matter anyway?

Hannibal teaches him how to hunt, Will is good at fishing and they both catch water in various handmade receptacles for nourishment while they sleep curled up together in a makeshift house that Hannibal builds the first night there.

The days tick by, Will stops counting at seventy-five and when he wakes up one morning with morning wood that’s straining his already threadbare pants he gets up hoping not to wake the man behind him as he heads for shelter from Hannibal’s eyes and ears to relieve it.

He’s done this more often than he used to at home alone, watching Hannibal all day would do that to anyone and Will knows the older man would never look at him that way, he’s nineteen and not very much to look at anyway.

Will’s back is against one of the palms, pants around his ankles as he closes his eyes, starting to palm his cock thinking of Hannibal doing it for him. He comes in an embarrassingly short time, shouting but biting his tongue to squash the noise as he strokes himself through it shivering and grabbing the tree trunk for support.

When he opens his eyes and sees Hannibal watching him he freezes, not saying a word but he doesn’t put himself away either raising his messy hand to his mouth and licking it his cheeks red but determined.

Hannibal doesn’t look away but doesn’t come closer either, turning and walking off leaving Will bereft and confused, standing and heading for the water to clean himself more properly.

Obviously Hannibal did it too, he had to, though Will had never seen him disappear like he did maybe when Will was gone Hannibal was doing the same thing? He thought about the prospect too much over the course of the day, they didn’t share many words but they did share breakfast, lunch and dinner though Will had a hard time keeping the blush off his cheeks when Hannibal was eating out the inside of a fruit they’d found close by.

Nightfall came as it always did, Will still feeling like he was an idiot for even attempting to flirt though Hannibal had watched so that had to mean something right? He had felt the man’s eyes on him all day long, though Hannibal had looked away when Will checked for sure and by the time they were both sitting by the same fire the fish had been cooked in watching as it went out after their meal Will had finally had enough.

“Why were you watching me?”

Hannibal smiled, “Why do you think, Will?”

Will frowned, “I don’t know, that’s why I’m…”

Hannibal came closer to him, crawling in the sand and stopping right beside him. Will swallowed as Hannibal whispered in his ear, “Because you are beautiful when you cum, I have watched you numerous times already this is just the first I have let you see me staring.”

Will blushed, looking at him, “I…why didn’t you…?”

Hannibal was staring at his lips and Will licked them in return. “I would never force myself on someone unwilling,” Hannibal confessed, his eyes moving up to meet Will’s own, “Are you willing, Will?”

Will kissed him then, desperate and hungry for it, and he crawled in Hannibal’s lap almost pushing them into the fire if not for Hannibal’s quick maneuver back onto the sand. He held Will’s hips, gently brushing under his shirt as he pushed him back.

“Breathe, little one,” he teased, staring up at Will who was so desperate he was shaking.

“I haven’t….god, if I’d known we would’ve been having sex for the last three months!” Will said, kissing him again, grinding his hardness against Hannibal’s own.

Hannibal groaned, biting at Will’s bottom lip as he said, “I apologize, Will, I hope to remedy that immediately.”

Will laughed, pulling down Hannibal’s pants and licking his hand before he grabbed the older man’s cock groaning as Hannibal took his in turn as they kissed again.

He groaned, pressing his lips against Hannibal’s neck as he moved his hand, “Fuck, feels so good…god, faster…”

Hannibal moved his hand faster as Will did the same, reveling in the foreign language he was hearing come out of Hannibal as they moved against each other till he let go and just started to cant his hips quickly.

“Fuck, fuck,” he groaned, his face a mess against Hannibal’s neck as he slid against him and when he came Will bit Hannibal’s shoulder as he continued to move.

He felt Hannibal’s release not long after, grabbing onto the other man’s cock and helping him along as fast as he could till the answering groan of pleasure in his ear made him smile.

Panting they lay against each other, the fire having gone out minutes ago and the stickiness between them making the night air chillier than it had been before. Will kissed his neck. “God, that was good,” he praised, nosing Hannibal’s chin.

The older man hummed, “Yes, quite, I think we need to cleanse ourselves.”

Will laughed, “I’m pretty happy where I am.”

Hannibal smiled against his cheek, “As am I, but we will get dry soon and I would prefer the water over the alternative.”

They headed for the water, Will pressed against his side and when they sat on the shore Will laid his head on Hannibal’s shoulder as the waves crashed around them both. He closed his eyes when he felt Hannibal’s hands over his chest, sighing.

“Tell me we’re doing more that again and more, because…”

Hannibal kissed him softly, his hand on Will’s cheek, and when he opened his eyes the seriousness of the older man’s face made Will frown.

“I will not deny us that pleasure any longer, Will, and will continue to keep us safe and secure while we wait for rescue.”

Will smiled, throwing his arm around Hannibal as he pressed the other man back to the sand kissing him. “As long as you’re here, I think I’d be okay to stay forever.”

Hannibal smiled at him, his hand in Will’s hair as he confessed, “I feel the very same way.”


End file.
